Bound by Soul
by TheNeonMoose
Summary: Dean is in his usual denial over loving Cas. But when a demon hunt turns bad and are led into a another town while tracking leads on the demon to deal with a vampire terrorizing it's citizens, Dean comes to reality. Destiel, Slight Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

The storm was raging hard against the window of the hospital. Dean Winchester was laying in the bed in one of the rooms. He groggily sat up and put his face into the palms of his hands. He let out a loud groan as the pain in his side became noticeable since the medicine in his system was just about gone. He didn't know how he got here. The last thing he remembered was that he and Sam were fighting this demon and the son of a bitch held him down and sawed through his side with a dull hacksaw. Then everything went black during his screams of pain.

"You awake, Dean?" a very familiar voice asked him from the corner of the room.

Dean looked over and saw his little brother in the chair looking like he just woke up.

"Sammy? What the hell am I doing in a hospital? You know hate these places." Dean didn't waste any time to criticize his brother for bringing him here.

"You were hurt too much for me to patch you up."

"So did you gank the son of a bitch who did this?" Dean asked.

"No. He got away by the time I got to you."

Dean fell back in the bed with an _oomph_ and groaned from the pain shooting up his side.

"I'm going to go after the demon. Don't worry, I will find him." Sam finally said after a few moments of silence.

"The hell you're not. I'm going with you." Dean shot back up and anger flashed through his eyes.

"No you're not, Dean. I can take care of myself." Sam said quickly.

"My car, I'm going. Now let's get out of here." Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and wobbled as he got up.

He winced at the pain in his side, feeling the tight stitches pull in his side. But Dean kept moving, ignoring the burn.

"Dean quit. You aren't strong enough." Sam got up from the chair catching his older brother as he fell.

"To hell with that if you think I'm not going with you." Dean growled, pushing out of his brother's long arms.

Dean stripped the IVs out of his body and disconnected the heart monitor. A loud beep emitted from the machine. Ignoring it, he tore off his gown revealing his well toned body and newly attained stitches as he quickly threw on his baggy jeans and his AC/DC shirt. Nurses rushed into the room to see Dean making his way out. One of them grabbed Dean's arm and he turned his head her.

"Let me go. You all can go fuck yourselves if you think I'm staying in this fucking hospital." With that they all stood in shock as he walked out of the little room and into the corridor.

Dean didn't care. He wasn't letting Sammy go alone. He would rather go back to hell and that's saying a lot. He heard heavy steps behind him and Sam appeared next to him.

"Dean -…"Sam started but was quickly cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. " Dean stated as he threw open the front doors of the hospital and strode over to the place the Impala was parked.

Sam threw Dean the keys without objection and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. The car roared to life and within a few minutes they were back on the road. Not caring which way they were headed, Dean started scanning all the buildings for a motel. He reached over and cranked up the music and Creedence Clearwater Revival started to pool through the speakers playing the same song that was playing when he almost died the first time if it wasn't for his dad. About ten minutes down the road, it didn't take them long to spot a motel near the edge of town. The rain hadn't let up even the tiniest bit. So by the time the brothers got a room and opened the door to it, they were drenched in rain. Every move they made was just a big slosh. Sam quickly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and get into some dry clothes. Dean stripped from his soaked clothes and threw them over the back of a chair near the small table in front of the motel room's window. He quickly grabbed a towel from inside the bathroom, ignoring the shouts of his little brother telling him to get out. He dried off the remaining water on his body. He dug around in his duffel bag and quickly pulled out a pair of black boxers and pajama bottoms and put them on.

Dean flopped down on one of the two beds and sighed _. I can't believe I got my ass handed to me by a fucking demon of all things_ , Dean thought mentally slapping himself. He should have killed the demon, but instead he was almost killed. Dean closed his eyes. The sound of Sam stomping around was all he heard mixed with the strong downpour of rain. Almost quickly as he closed his eyes, he was fast asleep.

 _"Run!" A familiar voice called out to him, so familiar but yet he couldn't figure who it belonged to._

 _He ran, fast as his legs allowed him. Fire lapped around him, trying to eat at his being as it was famished with a hunger that could never be satisfied. The corridors of the building winded around, seeming to be going around nowhere. Then the walls seemed to move in close the farther he ran. Before they were narrow enough to only fit his body, he ran into a big room. It had no windows, only a row of flickering lights the illuminated most of the room except the far corner. What the room held almost brought the hunter to his knees. His little brother was strung up with chains to one of the four walls. The chains were clipped into several parts of his flesh, much like how he was strung up in Hell. His brother's eyes were wide and glazed over; his mouth hung wide open in a silent scream that never came. His entrails were hanging out of his stomach, some ripped apart and the rest hung perfectly untouched like a curtain. He could smell the rotting smell of his brother and he could feel the vomit rising in the back of his throat._

 _There was a soft cry coming from behind him. He quickly whipped his body around and scanned the rest of the room. A bundle of tan and messy black hair was what his eyes first fell on. The man before him had his back to him. He could see the man shaking enough to cause the messy hair shake. The man adorned the trench coat he knew all too well._

" _Cas?" the hunter spoke out the angel's name softly as he made his way towards the angel in the corner._

 _He put his hand on the angel's shoulder and the man turned towards him. Cas' eyes were missing. The blue globes burned out of his head and blood ran from the sockets as if he was crying._

" _Dean…Why can't I see?" the voice of the angel before him was cracking with sadness._

" _Cas…" the hunter gasped out._

 _Dean fell to his knees. He couldn't stand anymore. It was too much. He should have completely broke at the sight of his brother dead and hung as a trophy, but something kept him together until then. All he could do is cry. He pulled the eyeless Cas into a hug and cried in the trench coat of his angel._

Dean woke up when an unknown force started to shake him.

"Dean...Dean!" A gruff, deep voice called out to him.

Dean's eyes fluttered open to only see the bright blue eyes of his best friend.

"Cas?" Dean rubbed his eyes and blinked at the angel that was a mere two inches from his face and was currently straddling his body, "Personal space, Cas."

"Sorry." The angel crawled off the bed and straightened himself up at the foot of it. "You called for me. I thought you were in trouble."

Groaning as he sat up, Dean looked at the angel puzzled.

"I didn't call you. I had a bad dream." Dean told him.

"But you did call for him, loudly, last night. Dean, you woke me up as well. You had been calling him for about an hour." a new voice added to the conversation.

Dean shot Sam a dirty look as if to say 'stay out of this conversation'.

"What was it about? The dream?"Cas asked.

Sighing, Dean looked the Angel in the eyes, "It's nothing to worry about."

"It is if you call for me while you sleep."

"It's nothing, featherbrain."

Dean got out of bed, the cold air hitting his moist body from all the sweat from the middle of the night. He felt eyes on him, but he still made his way to the table in front of the window that had the sight of the heavy rainfall through the sliver the curtains weren't drawn completely together. Sitting down in a chair that didn't have damp clothes draped across it, he looked at the two men before him.

"So…" Dean tried to break the awkward silence in the room.

Cas' face was unreadable, but something in his blue eyes made Dean suspicious as to why the angel was so quiet. Then he felt it. A warm feeling in his mind moved around, poking through the thoughts and memories residing inside.

"Cas! Get the fuck out of my head!" Dean growled deeply at the angel.

There was a sudden sweep of a warm feeling brush across his mind and then it was gone.

"Sorry I had to know what was upsetting you, Dean" A hint of concern mixed into his normal serious voice was very clear to the hunter.

"I told you it was nothing."

"Nothing? Having a dream of Sam strung up like a dissected animal and me crying blood through empty sockets is nothing?"

"It was just a bad dream." Dean mumbled, anger rising from Cas saying his dream out loud in front of his brother.

"Dean…" both Cas and Sam said at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean got up from the table and stomped his way to the bathroom.

 _I really don't want them to know the nightmares happen every night_ , Dean thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a day since he was waked by Cas. A whole day in the same motel room because it would be pointless to go due to the fact they didn't have any leads to where the demon might be headed or any other case for that matter. Sam tapped away at his laptop as Dean absent mindlessly flipped through the channels on the little TV on the dresser a couple feet from the end of the beds. Finally Dean settled on cartoons. It had been awhile since he had watched them. The one on was something about a mentally retarded sponge and grouchy squid. It made no sense to him, but it was better than the soap operas that were on.

"Want me to run and get food?" Sam finally looked up from the laptop.

"Sure, might as well. We'll be here awhile unless you found another case." Dean looked away from the vivid colored pixels on the TV.

"Actually there's a case not far from here. It's about a four hour drive. It's a bunch of people turning up either missing or just dead with all the blood drained from their bodies. It's probably a vampire." Sam's eyes flickered across the screen of his laptop and back to Dean.

"Then let's go. It's boring here." Dean got up from his spot on the couch and started throwing his things back into his duffel bag.

Without another word, Sam closed his laptop and picked up his own bag. The car loaded with their things and another check on weapons they got into the car and pulled out of the motel's lot.

"Can we eat first? I don't think I can make it four hours, Sammy." Dean asked since Sam was the one who offered to pick up food earlier.

"That sounds good to me. How about that diner over there?" Sam pointed to a diner that was coming into view.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-

One nice uneventful breakfast and a four hour drive later, they finally arrived to the town the vampire resided in. For Dean the drive went by quickly, but for Sam, it couldn't have come by quicker. His ears were still ringing from Dean's music being cranked up so loud. But at least the rain finally stopped. The downpour was strong until they got to the town. The rest of the day was the usual for all their cases. Posing as FBI to get the answers they wanted and needed and the usual visit to the morgue to show what they already knew. Bodies all drained of blood, the typical bite mark on the side of their neck, and the one connection. They all were green eyed guys. _It's a vampire with a fetish for green eyed guys. Great,_ Dean thought to himself. He knew he was going to end up being the bait since he was the one with the green eyes of all people.

Dean and Sam ended it calling it a day about six o'clock until they put more together to figure out how to gank the son of a bitch. They pulled into a small motel near a bar. It just dawned on Dean that motels seem to always be near a bar. But if he got lucky, then he wouldn't have to go very far. After paying for their room, they made their way to it and threw their things down on the beds they wanted. Well Sam did, but Dean threw his beside the bed.

"I get first shower, Sammy!" Dean quickly grabbed his favorite AC/DC shirt, a pair of sweat pants, and his black boxers.

"No, I get the first shower!" Sam yelled at Dean, bounding towards the motel bathroom.

Dean jumped and wrestled Sam to the floor and grabbed at the wooden door frame to help himself up. A smile crept across his face as he thought he won the first shower, but to his surprise, Sam grabbed his legs and pulled him down. Dean's head hit against the floor hard with a clank. The edge of his vision faded black around the edges and he laid there as he heard the elated cheer of his little brother as he closed the bathroom door.

It took Dean a minute before he called out to his brother, "Bitch!"

"Jerk!" was the only thing Sam said to him before the sound of water was heard through the door.

Dean got up off of the ground and sat his stuff on the edge of the bed before plopping across the surface spread eagle. Dean felt something warm trickle down his side. He looked down and saw that a large red stain was spreading across the white shirt that was under his suit jacket. He forgot he had stitches and winced as he sat up. He unbuttoned the white shirt and let it fall from his body. He pulled his bag off the ground and brought it into his lap. He rummaged through the bag until he finally came across the first aid kit. He let the duffel bag fall off his lap and dumped out the contents of the kit until he found some stuff to clean the blood and the things to stitch his own self up. It wasn't his first rodeo considering his line of work. He has patched himself up more times than he could possibly count. It didn't take him but a couple minutes to get patched back up. He threw all the stuff back into the kit and threw it on top of the duffel bag in time for Sam to get out of the bathroom. He grabbed up his clothes and strode past his brother into the bathroom.

It was still steaming from his brother showering. He stripped from the rest of his clothes and turned the water on. Thankfully Sam left some hot water. He stepped in under the water. The water felt so good on his skin. Its warmth sank in and the water beat against his back. Dean soaped up his hair and quickly washed it out. He grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it full of soap and wiped at his body to get what dirt was on him off. He continued to stand under the water thinking. He didn't want to move. He felt like the warm embrace of the water was going to protect him. _'I wonder how Cas knew where I was. We never told him where we were staying.'_ Dean thought, curiosity flooding his mind.

' _Cas, if you hear me, I would like to talk to you. Meet me at the bar next to the Red Motel about four hours away from where you last saw us in twenty minutes. I couldn't remember the name of this damn town for anything.'_ Dean silently prayed to the angel in hopes he could talk to him.

Dean shut off the water and dried off. He pulled on his AC/DC shirt and black boxers. He balled up the sweats and walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing out around him into the motel room. He strolled over to the bed and threw the sweats down. He pulled out his favorite pair of faded and worn jeans from the bag and pulled them on followed by his brown boots and his leather jacket.

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam asked, the skin around his nose crinkling slightly.

"To the bar, Sammy. It's too close not to go." Dean said before walking out the motel door, making sure to grab a key before he shut it completely.

It was already dark and the crisp night air hit him sending shivers down his spine. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and started making his way to the little bar next to the motel. It wasn't the grandest place he had ever seen, but hey beer is beer. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to drink. It wasn't that long of a walk over to the bar, which Dean was thankful for. Every step he took, the stitches in his side pulled, threatening to tear again. The inside of the bar smelt like any bar he had ever been in: smoke and alcohol. He strolled up to the bar and plopped down on a bar stool. He ordered a beer and sat there in silence scanning the joint as he took sips of his drink. There were only a few men here and there that seem to drowning themselves in alcohol and their blues. Not a chick in sight. Sighing he turned back to the bar and watched the clock as time ticked by. Within an hour he drank probably drank around eight beers. Cas never showed up. He paid for the drinks and stumbled his way out of the bar. He couldn't walk straight and tripped over his own feet. He realized it was probably more than eight beers. He was about halfway across the motel parking lot when he heard the unmistakable flutter of wings. _'Oh now he shows up.'_ Dean growled in his head as he stopped stumbling his way back to the room.

"Hello, Dean." the all too familiar deep voice said.

"Cas. You're a bit fucking late to be showing up." Dean growled as he turned to face the angel.

A flash of sadness appeared in Castiel's eyes, but disappeared in replace of the same emotionless gaze he held when he didn't want to show his feelings. "I had to finish some business in heaven, Dean. "

"They could of waited a few minutes. Not like they haven't before." Dean spat.

"Dean…" Cas was interrupted by Dean putting his hand over the angel's mouth.

"No, Cas. No excuses. I wanted to ask you somethin'…One thing." Dean's eyes fluttered, threatening to close. Why was he tired all of the sudden?

"What, Dean?" Castiel pulled the hand away from his mouth, holding it gently in his hand.

"How did you know where to find us?"

"You prayed to me Dean. That night, your soul cried to me." Castiel looked deeply into the hunter's green eyes.

"I told you, I didn't call for you. You guys are mistaken. And that doesn't explain how you knew where to look!" Dean glared at the angel.

"You can believe what you want, but I will only tell you the truth."

"You're avoiding my question!" Dean tried to bite his tongue but couldn't as the words fell out of his mouth like venom and cringed as he saw the sadness sweep across the vast blue orbs of the angel before him.

"I followed you guys last time. I—" Castiel was cut off suddenly cut off by the soft lips of the drunk hunter's crashing against his own.

Castiel let out a startled cry and tried to pull back, but he was held in place by the hunter. His stiffened body soon relaxed and he started to kiss the hunter back. His eyes flutter closed, and the kiss soon turned into a desperate one with teeth clashing against each other, the hunter trying to assert his dominance. He would have succeeded if the angel didn't bite the hunter's bottom lip and graze it with teeth, drawing blood. The copper taste hit the angel's tongue as he plunged his into the hunter's tongue and explored his alcohol tasting mouth. Realizing what the taste was from, he pulled away. Dean whimpered from the loss of the lips against his own. He stared into Cas' wide blue eyes and realized the angel was scared. He screwed up again.

"Cas...I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Dean let his gaze drop to the ground.

"Dean, there was nothing wrong with it." Cas put his hand over the spot the handprint was on Dean's shoulder and was fixing to say something.

A shock went through Dean and everything went black. Castiel quickly grabbed the hunter before he fell onto the ground, groaning under the sudden weight. Using his angelic strength, Cas hoisted the limp hunter in his arms over his shoulder, and started walking the rest of the way to the motel room where Dean and Sam were staying. He could of just "zapped" himself into the room, but it only felt right to knock and do it the human way even if it was slow. Sam answered the door on the third pound on the door.

"Geez, Cas. What the hell is wrong with Dean?" Sam looked at his limp brother over the shoulder of the angel in the trench coat.

"I think he had too many beers, but I think the fact he hasn't been sleeping is catching up with him." Cas walked past the tall Winchester and made his way to the unmade bed and gently put the hunter on his shoulder down. He tried to stand back up completely was stopped by Dean's hands balled up on the collar of the trench coat.

Cas shrugged out of the trench coat and smiled as the older Winchester pulled the trench coat towards him in a tight embrace. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at Sam.

"So, is he going to be okay? What did you mean by he hasn't been sleeping?" Sam's face scrunched into a questioning look as he tried to think how Cas knew that.

"He doesn't sleep when he doesn't have to. I can tell from the exhaustion that rolls off of him and I can read his mind. Not much he can hide from me, but that's all I know since the rest he keeps locked away." Cas' eyes darted over to the sleeping hunter and back to Sam.

"Cas. Can you watch over him when I can't? I don't want anything to happen to my brother." Sam looked at him, his face stripped of all emotion except for the love filling his eyes.

"I can do that." was the only thing Cas offered to say to the younger Winchester before he spotted a white shirt with dried blood on it and went over to the hunter sleeping.

Cas softly and slowly lifted the shirt Dean was wearing to see the stitches that were starting to bleed once again. With a gentle touch, the spot was healed and the stitches were gone. _'I wonder why he didn't ask me to heal him?'_ Castiel thought to himself as he took a seat on the other side of the bed, sitting up, back against the headboard. Sam had long since been at his laptop typing away, researching the case they were on trying to come up with a plan since he knew Dean wasn't going to be up anytime soon. Cas sighed and closed his eyes.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-

 _There was nothing but suffocating darkness around him. He tried walking, but felt as if he were bound in place by an invisible force. He continued to struggle against the bonds that weren't there. Then there was a loud chuckle echoing all around him. Dean couldn't help but shudder._

 _"Well if it isn't the famous Dean Winchester. I thought for sure I killed you, but I guess I was wrong." a woman materialized in front of him._

 _She was short standing at maybe 5' 2", white hair cascading down her back to her knees that glimmered unnaturally in the darkness, her features delicate. She had a nice body with a bust that wasn't too small or too big. But the thing that was ugly about her was her eyes, they were completely grey and red cracked through like lava trying to escape. Dean tried to speak to her but nothing came out but a wheeze. His breathing felt constricted._

 _"Oh, honey. Here, I control everything. You will not speak until I say so." a smile spread across her lips," I am nothing you have seen before, Winchester. I am not a demon. I am merely one of three of my kind."_

 _She circled around the hunter licking her lips as if she is eying the main course of a dinner. Her pointed nails dragging across his neck as she made it back to the front of him again._

 _"I only come to warn you. We will meet one day. I won't go as easy I did back in the warehouse. That was just a test." was the only thing said before she disappeared._

 _He fell onto the ground as the blackness around him finally went away and the scenery around him took shape. He found himself in another hallway. Not like the one in his previous dream. This one was simpler, almost calming with the soft yellow paint and pictures of flowers adorning the hallway walls. He started to walk. Door after door appeared on each side of him, the one at the end of the hall seeming to get farther away. He tried every door, each one locked. By the time he was giving up hope, he found one unlocked. He slowly opened the door as it creaked out in protest. The room was filled with light that pooled in from the window. The room was beautifully decorated much like the hallway. Though this room was a soft blue and the bed and dresser were oak. All the accents were a deep ocean blue, including the bedside lampshade. Nothing seemed out of place in this room except for the lone cry coming from the other side of the bed. Dean felt his heart beat wildly inside of his chest. He felt an odd pull making him walk to the other side of the bed despite his head screaming no at him. Dean fell to his knees once more. He saw the trench coat he knew all too well wrapped around a figure he also knew._

 _"Cas." Dean choked out._

 _The angel turned to him. Luckily he didn't have empty sockets like the last time. He gladly hugged the angel, thankful he was okay. But something felt off. Then it happened. A dark figure reached out from under the bed and grabbed the angel. The creature wildly clawed at the angel trying to skitter away only to see him bound to the ground with nails in his feet. The claws of the creature ripped through the trench coat and blood started to ooze through the many layers the angel wore. His screams getting more and more loud and desperate as Dean tried kick the creature from under the bed away. But everything he tried, it didn't work. Hot tears streamed down his face as he knew there was nothing he could do to save the helpless angel._


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up late the next morning with a headache and his clothes sticking to his skin. The throbbing pain in his head caused him to groan. He sat up in bed and pulled the rest of his body to move up so he could lean against the headboard. His eyes remained closed, oblivious to the world around him. He cracked his eyes open slightly only to shut the again from the blinding light that pulled through the open spot where the curtain wasn't pulled all the way to. He had seen the trench coat covering the lower half of his body. Dean didn't remember going to bed or getting Cas' trench coat for that matter. The last thing he remembered was going to the bar and having a few beers waiting for Cas to show up. Dean felt the bed shift beside him and his gaze shot over to see the angel of the lord, Castiel, sitting up on the edge of the bed. His hair was sticking every which way from sleeping, which was odd since angels didn't have to sleep, but Dean wasn't going to question it. The guy deserved the rest.

"Cas? What are you still doing here?" Dean asked realizing that the angel didn't flutter off like normal to do whatever he usually did.

"We need to talk, Dean, in private." Cas said softly before turning to look at the hunter staring at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Dean couldn't rap his mind around what had happened to have Cas needing to talk to him in private instead of here in front of his brother.

At the thought of his brother, he turned and saw Sam was contently typing away at his laptop, which wasn't surprising at all. If the younger Winchester could, he probably would marry that hunk of technology. Sam was obviously oblivious to the conversation between him and Cas or if he wasn't, he didn't seem to care. It didn't matter to him though. Dean looked back at Cas and grabbed the trench coat off of his lap and held it out to the angel who took it from the hunter and slipped it back on over his black suit jacket.

"Let's go outside and talk." Dean got up from his bed and noticed he was still fully dressed down to his boots.

Castiel and Dean made their way to the door and stepped outside. The warm sun burned at Dean, causing him to clench his eyes shut as the pain in his headed pounded. When he opened them again, Cas was looking at the ground and was kicking his foot around in a small circle.

"So what is so important we had to come out here?" Dean huffed out at the angel wishing he was back in the motel room away from the sun.

"It was about last night, Dean. You did something and I don't know if it was just alcohol you consumed or just your own action." Castiel's eyes were now on him, the blue orbs burned into him searching for answers.

"And what would that be? I don't remember anything but having a few beers. After that, I'm blank." Dean scratched the top of his head.

With that, the angel touched his fingers to the hunter's head and a warm light flooded through his brain. It was soft and gentle, but still probed the headache their making it flare. Dean could feel his legs shake beneath him, but then he saw it. A memory through the eyes of Cas. Dean pulled back away from the angel in shock. He had kissed an angel of the lord. Not just any angel, it was his best friend, Castiel. He shook his head and backed farther away from Cas. _'I don't know how that happened. I'm not gay for my best friend.'_ Dean panicked as the thought crossed his mind.

"I kissed you?" was the only thing Dean could muster to say at the moment.

"Yes. But the real question is if you meant it, Dean." Castiel tried to step closer to the hunter, his eyes wide staring into Dean's green orbs looking for a possible hint of an answer.

Dean back away with each step the angel took, "I was just drunk, Cas. Just forget it even happened. I don't feel that way, I just wasn't thinking straight."

A flash a hurt appeared in the angel's eyes before they went emotionless and he stood straight, "Very well. I can erase the memory if you wish."

"No. Just don't touch me. This conversation is over." was the last thing Dean said before making his way back into the motel room.

He heard the soft click of the door behind him followed by the soft rustle of the trench coat indicating Cas had sat down at the table with Sam. He continued walking to his duffle bag and rummaged around until he found some aspirin. He downed a couple pills and sat on the edge of the bed looking at the eyes that were on them. He frowned at the fact they were just staring at him.

"See something you like?" Dean tried doing his best sexy face and resulted in getting a book chunked at his head that he ducked out of its path just barely.

Sam shook his head and went back typing on his laptop laughing at his brother. Cas on the other hand was twiddling his thumbs. Dean watched as the angel stopped and got up and went over to Dean, his stride fast and determined. He stopped in front of the hunter, towering him. _'I can't believe I kissed him.'_

"Dean. There no way you didn't mean it," his voice was deep and cracking knowing deep down Dean felt something.

"I told you. Just forget about it. Flutter off to wherever you go. Run away like usual. You're nothing more than a bother right now." Dean spat at him.

Cas' nostrils flared, his expression turned into a scowl as he reached out and grabbed ahold of Dean's hair and yanked his head up to make Dean look directly at him, "I do everything for you. I have betrayed my own family for you. Flutter off? I usually 'flutter off' because I have to do something to save your sorry ass. If I am nothing but a bother, then be it."

Castiel disappeared from that spot he was in with a thunderous flutter of wings. Dean's heart beat wildly in his chest and he felt a pang in his chest. It felt really heavy.

"What the hell was that about, Dean? What the hell did you do?" Sam had shut his laptop and now was looking intensely at his older brother.

"I didn't do anything! He just got all pissed and left. Good for him, I didn't need him around here anyway." Dean raised his voice and made sure every word had venom in them.

Sam flinched at the tone of Dean's voice, "You're going to have to get him back here and make up with him sooner or later."

"Hopefully later." was the signal for saying Dean was not going to talk about this anymore

Dean got up and went into the bathroom with his toothbrush to brush the taste of last night out of his mouth. He didn't want to be reminded anymore today. So one nice, long teeth brushing session later, Dean went back out to see Sam bent over a giant book, researching different creatures, but knowing Sam, he was probably brushing up on vampires. He went over and plopped in the chair next to Sam. His brother read on for a few moments and looked up at his older brother.

"So how are we going the gank this vampire?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam smirked, "Well, you're the one with the green eyes and they have a fetish for that by the looks of it. So we will set you up at the bar where they both visited before they died."

Dean hated being bait for hunts, but what had to be done had to be done, "So we wait for them to pick me up and then we strike. I like it."

"But, one thing, they murders were all on a Wednesday, which is tomorrow. So we have some time to kill. We have all the weapons we need." Sam closed the giant book in front of him and stuffed in his duffel bag in front of him.

"So let's go enjoy the town. Plus I'm starving, Sammy." Dean grinned and stood up.

Sam just nodded his head and pulled on his jacket. The brothers made their way to the Impala, both stuffing a key into their pockets. The beautiful purr of the Impala sang to Dean's heart. He loved this car a lot. It was basically home for the boys. They drove around the small town for a few minutes before they saw a diner and pulled in. They went in and sat down in a booth. A waitress came to their table a few minutes later to take their orders.

"What will you fine young men have?" Her voice was sweet like honey and had the looks to match.

Her hair was a deep golden color that curled down to her shoulders; she was very delicately built, not too small of anything, but just enough to keep a man's attention. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown that could melt anyone's heart. That is what she did to Dean. He put on his charming smile and ordered.

"I will have a cup of coffee, scrambled eggs, and bacon, Sweetcakes." Dean winked at the waitress who giggled before turning to the younger Winchester.

"I will have the same thing, but water instead of coffee." Sam smiled at the waitress.

She finished writing down the orders and walked away to only return with their drinks. She slipped a piece of paper Dean's way who pocketed it happily. The food came about five minutes later and the two brothers ate in silence the rest of the time. Sam was content with eating his eggs since it had been awhile since he decided to eat eggs instead of something like a fruit salad. His eyes were closed, savoring the taste. That's when Dean got an idea. Dean had gotten a straw with the little paper thing around it. He ripped open one tip of the straw, took his aim, and blew the paper tubing off hitting Sam square in his forehead. His little brother's eyes flew open to see Dean waving the straw in his hand with a big smirk across his face.

"You're so mature, Dean." Sam sarcastically said as he rolled up the paper into a small ball and flicked it at Dean, where it bounced off his nose.

"Says you, Sammy." Dean laughed.

They finished the last bit of their food and paid for it before hopping back in the car. Sam and Dean sat there for a second before starting the Impala and driving back onto the road.

"Where to now, Sammy?" Dean smiled and looked at his brother.

"How about going to the park here in town? We haven't been to one in a long time." Sam proposed.

Dean just nodded his head and drove towards a park they passed near the motel. It's funny how close everything is, but then again, this town is pretty small. It wasn't anything to brag about, but the small little plot of land was a pretty nice park. Trees grew around the land almost like a fence, but there was enough space between each of the trees to see the road on all sides. The middle of the park had some parents sitting on the bench while their kids played on the playground. But, there were some benches around the park's edges where they could sit so they didn't have to be near the parents and kids. Dean told Sam to go find a place to sit and he would catch up in a minute. Dean smirked as he watched his brother walk off and reached under his seat to pull out something he had been saving for his brother. He pulled out a couple cheap water guns already filled with water. He pulled off his coat and threw it into the front seat and slammed the door shut. He made his way to his way to his little brother with the water guns tucked away behind him in his pants. His brother waved him to hurry up so Dean took off jogging until he made it to bench his brother sat on. He reached backwards, pretending to stretch and quickly took out the water guns and shot water at his brother who squeaked in surprise. Sam jumped up and tackled his brother in surprise. Water dripped off of Sam and onto Dean as they wrestled to the ground. Each brother trying to pin the other down, the guns were long forgotten by the time they had rolled down the small hill, they were laughing. Sam almost had Dean pinned when they were at the bottom of the hill, but Dean quickly threw him off beside him and laughed hard at the bitch face Sam was giving him from throwing him off.

"Dean! Water guns, really?" Sam huffed at him trying not to smile.

"You had fun, bitch." Dean chuckled to himself as he got back on his feet.

He took off jogging back up the hill towards where Sam had sat down originally. He heard thuds of feet behind him and he pushed his legs to go faster than they already were. Dean couldn't remember the last time he ran this fast before when he wasn't running for his life. It was short lived since he didn't exercise very often unlike Sam who exercised almost every damn day. He saw his moose of a brother pass him in his peripheral vision and started to slow down. He stopped and fell down on his back in utter exhaustion. He couldn't make it the last twenty feet. Sam appeared once again over his older brother who was gasping for breath on the ground. He grinned and revealed the water guns before squirting water all over his brother. Dean grabbed Sam's legs and made the young hunter fall down to the ground. They looked at each other and laughed. It had been forever since they had any fun. They stayed laid on the ground for what seemed to be forever but it was only a few minutes to watch all the clouds float by in the blue sky. Dean felt something in his heart drop looking at the blue. It reminded him of how blue Castiel's eyes are. He didn't know why, he felt like crying. An ache echoed through his heart. Dean frowned and got up and dusted himself off. He wasn't going to admit what he was feeling. He wasn't going to use the word he was feeling. He kicked Sam in the leg to get his little brother's attention.

"Come on. Let's head back to the motel, Sammy." Dean helped his little brother up and grabbed the now empty water guns and started back to the Impala.

Sam just followed in behind of his brother. He couldn't tell what was up with Dean but noticed his older brother was acting different since this morning. He had to find out what happened. He couldn't stand to see his brother fighting his emotions. Sure, Dean had years of practice of hiding his emotions, but Sam lived with him forever to know when something was off. He sighed and climbed into the passenger side and watched as his brother slid into the driver's side and threw the water guns into the back seat. Dean started his baby and cranked up the music. AC/DC blasted through the speakers of the car causing Sam to give Dean one of his epic bitch faces.

"You know the rules, Sammy." Dean grinned as he started to drive back to the motel.

The drive was relatively quiet with just the music penetrating the air around them. Dean didn't realize they were gone so long. The sun was once again setting. The motel was only a couple minutes away. Dean opened up the motel room door and flung himself across his bed face down. Sure, he should be doing other stuff, but the vamp they were hunting only attacked on Wednesday supposedly. The bar was an option again, but he didn't want a repeat of last night. _'Yes you do. Don't lie to yourself.'_ the voice in his head told him. His eyes snapped open and alert. _'I did not just think that.'_ The voice in his head sounded shocked. He groaned and shut his eyes again. He so needed a drink.

"You're going to need to talk to Cas. He seemed pretty upset with you and it's probably best if you make up with him now instead of letting it simmer." Sam finally said as he plopped down on the bed next to Dean.

Dean turned his head and looked at his brother, "I am going to need a few drinks first. Trust me."

"Then you better do that quickly before I call him personally." Sam's tone was disapproving.

Dean grabbed a pillow off the head of the bed and slapped his brother across the face with it. He got up and headed towards the door. "I will be back in a few." was all that Dean said to Sam before slamming the door shut behind him. He stuffed his hands down in the pockets of his coat, eyes adjusting to the blackening sky.

' _Cas…I know you are pissed, but I want to talk to you about earlier. Please come to the bar next to the motel. I will be there for about an hour, so don't be afraid to pop in during that time and after.'_ Dean prayed to the angel who he knew heard him, some how he felt it.

Dean had made it to the doors of the bar and entered the joint quietly and sat down at the bar top. A nice looking barmaid came up to him. She looked familiar and then it hit him. She was the waitress from earlier. A grin spread across her face and sauntered over to Dean.

"I see you are following me, big boy. What'll you have?" her voice was smooth and caused Dean's body to tingle.

"Just a beer…Josie." He grinned as he saw her name tag.

Josie poured some beer into a glass and slid it down the bar to him. Dean caught it with ease and took a big sip from the glass. He relaxed a bit on the stool he was perched on. Josie went about her business serving the rest of the people, which in all honesty were just very few. Dean had downed a couple beers before he started feeling woozy. He frowned and started to panic. Something wasn't right. He knew a couple beers couldn't do that to him. He looked at the beer in the glass more closely. There was just a small little bit of white floating around in the beer. He flung the beer against the wall and started to stumble his way to the front door. He ended up tripping over a bar stool, but he made it to the door in a few stumbles only to have something grab and pull him back and spun him around to face who grabbed him. Josie was smiling, her brown eyes piercing through his green ones. _'Well, shit.'_ Dean quickly thought.

"You know. I always did like the green eyed pretty boys the most." Josie flashed her fangs and it was the last thing Dean saw before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_The darkness was back once again. The woman that haunted his sleep once before was back. Her awful eyes stared right through him, those red cracks glowing more than they were before._

 _"Fancy seeing you here again, Winchester." She smiled coyly._

 _"What the fuck are you?" Dean hissed out._

 _She made her way towards him, gliding through the inky mist. Her grin spreading across her face as he scowled at the creature before him. She circled around him, a mere three inches from him. She leaned near his ear and huffed out a small laugh._

 _"I am a part of you, Dean. Let's just say I'm your little monster." She whispered into his ear._

 _Dean whipped around to face her to see that she had disappeared. Her laughter echoed through the darkness. He felt a breath go down his neck. He shivered and swallowed the words he was going to shout at her._

 _"What the fuck do you mean?" He spat._

 _"I feed off your nightmares, Winchester. Yours are so delicious and full of misery. Especially since I know how to pull the right strings."_

 _Dean heard the snap of fingers and the darkness around him dissipated and the form of another fucking hallway appeared. What the fuck was with these hallways? He shook his head and made his way down the hallway. It was just gray. There was no decorations or windows, just gray cement._

 _It felt like hours that Dean was walking. He finally spotted an iron door at the end. He ran to it and pushed it open. The door let out it hearty screech so that stealth wasn't an option anymore if there was anything behind the door. He stepped into the dark room. The iron door closed behind him, leaving him in complete darkness until a light switched on in the middle of the room revealing a chair facing away from him with the well known trenchcoated figure sitting in it._

" _Cas?" Dean stepped forward as he tried to get his attention, but the angel never moved._

 _The closer he got to the figure the more he realized that something was way off. The trenchcoat that he saw wasn't the tan it usually is. Instead it was a rusty red color. It seemed like..no. It couldn't be. Dean rushed around to the front of the chair and fell to his knees. The room finally was well lit. Cas was mutilated to almost angel hamburger with an angel blade shoved deep within his heart. Along the walls was the burnt impression of wings. It was Cas' wings. He was gone._

 _Dean hunched over and touched his forehead to the cement floor as tears rushed out in defeat. He heard the cackle of the woman behind him._

" _Oh the Winchester is finally broken. Come on boy, what did you learn?" The voice of the woman got deeper. The voice was almost familiar to him somehow._

 _Dean sat up and blinked away the tears to see he was in an open grassy clearing in the middle of the woods. The dreary picture was gone. Cas' body had disappeared. He stood up and looked at the figure behind him. He almost fell back in fright. It wasn't the fucking demon woman. Instead it was much worse._

" _Hey, Dean-o. Did you miss me?" the fucking archangel of all dicks stood before him smiling happily._

" _What the fuck?" was all Dean could say._

" _Oh, princess suck it up. I knew you were the one. There is no denying it." Gabriel smiled as he walked around Dean in a circle, looking him up and down._

" _The one for what, pipsqueak?"_

" _Bro. You are my little bro's soul mate." Gabriel smiled as he pulled a lollipop from his green jacket. Dean knew by the odd twinkle in the angel's eyes he had a plan._

SPN-SPN-SPN

It has been five hours since Dean left for the stupid bar next door. He should have been back by now. Sam shut his laptop and slipped on his shoes and his tan coat and started to the bar. He barely made it out the door before the thunderous sound of wings erupted from around him. He felt the wind whoosh past him and then all of the sudden there was Cas. He looked pissed and worried at the same time.

"Sam... Dean. I can't find him. I need to talk to him," Cas' eyes darted around the room that Sam was trying to make his way out of as Cas pushed the young hunter out of the way.

"I was on my way to get him. He's at the bar." Sam looked at Cas like he needed to chill.

Cas narrowed his eyes at the younger hunter and walked up to him, his back stiff and expression as cold as it had been when Cas first came here.

"I. Already. Looked." Cas gritted through his teeth. "The whole place is torn apart. Something is really wrong, Sam."

Sam's heart started to beat quickly. Oh, shit...

"Cas. Was there any blood at all?"

"There was a little and bunch of chairs knocked over and scuff marks across the floor like something was...dragged.. Fuck! Don't tell me he was that fucking stupid to get into a trap. Scratch that. He is." Cas growled and clenched his fists as he paced back and forth in front of Sam.

"Shit! Cas, we are here hunting a vampire! Hunting a fucking vampire with a fetish for green eyes. Does that ring a bell?" Sam started to panic. He rushed back over to the table is laptop was on and grabbed the Impala's keys.

Cas grunted and fell to the floor with a thud. He shook as he held his head in his hands. Sam turned and rushed over to help the angel to his feet.

"Cas! Dude what is going on?" Sam grabbed Cas' face and looked straight into his eyes.

Cas shook Sam's hands off his face and sighed.

"Have you ever heard of soul mates?"

"You can't be serious."

"Dean..He's mine. He doesn't know yet. When it comes time for the bonding ritual, you see, the angel's mate's soul cries to the angel and the angel know where to find them. It only shows you within a certain area though. The soul only cries to the angel if it is in distress. Those dreams Dean has been having, they have been nightmares. There is a familiar residue left within his mind and I can't remember where I know it from." Cas let it all out.

"So you are saying you're going to be my brother in law?" was the first thing Sam mustered out after the new information was being processed.

Cas rolled his blue eyes and huffed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But we need to find Dean quick. Each passing minute makes the urge to mate much worse. I can't take it anymore. It's already morning. Tonight is that last night for another five years that soul mates can take their mates. The urge comes unbearable the more you wait and the more cycles you wait through. I can't fight it any more. Sam."

Once again, Cas fell to his knees in the same position he was in before. This time a cry escaped his lips. He started clawing at his many layers like he could breathe. He pulled off the trench coat, the suit jacket and started pulling on the backwards tie. He growled as he tried to get it loose. Sam reached down to try and help but the angel swatted him away. He gripped it a little more and the fabric tore. He threw it somewhere across the room. All that was left on his upper torso was the white shirt. He tried to unbutton it but his hands kept slipping. He cried out in pain once more and held his head. He tried quickly to get the buttons undone but he just ended up popping all the buttons. He flung the shirt on top of the other stuff and he cried out once more, more desperately than the last.

"Close your eyes!" Cas shouted out, light burning through his eyes.

Sam quickly did as he was told and all that filled the room was a pained cry and felt a big whoosh and the heat of bright light fill the room and leave as quickly as it came. Sam opened his eyes and his jaw went a little slack. Giant black wings laid slack almost across the room. The tips of the feathers seemed to quiver with each breath the angel took.

Sweat glistened off Cas' chest. Wing manifestation in the mortal plane wasn't exactly easy and pain free. But it was forced manifestation. It happens when the last day of the cycle to those who haven't mated yet.

"Um Cas...Your wings..."Sam couldn't stop staring at the black mass of feathers as the angel folded them close to his body.

"It happens. Come on, we got to get Dean. He is still at that bar somewhere. That is where I can feel his soul crying to me from." Cas touched Sam's forehead and they 'zapped' to the bar beside the motel. It was quicker than running.

Sam was defenseless and only had the angel to protect him. Cas strode around the bar throwing chair and tables from his path looking for any clue. Sam checked the couple doors the building had. One was just a shitty bathroom and the other was janitorial supplies. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Cas continued on his rampage and stopped when he got to one of the wall where there was glass shattered and a little liquid left. He ran a finger through the liquid and smelled it. It was the same beer Dean had drank the night before but something else was off on it.

Sam walked behind the bar a tripped on a rug that was piled up. He threw the rug out of the way and revealed a 'trap' door the look like it led to a basement.

"Hey Cas..I found something." Sam called out to the angel.

SPN-SPN-SPN

His vision was blurry as he woke up. Where ever he was, there was little light other than a sparse torch on the wall opposite of him. Dean shook his head and realized his hands were shackled toa stone wall like they did to prisoners on medieval movies. Never once did he think he would end up like this. He looked over at his arms to notice several cuts on them. What kind of fucking Vampire cuts the person instead of just biting into him? As he mentally asked himself that, he felt the bite on his neck.

"Son of a bitch!" He cussed at himself.

As if on cue, a door shut and he wasn't alone anymore. Slowly a figure came into the light of the torch. It wasn't the same woman as before. This time it was a short black headed man. He was only clad in a pair of leather pants and the light glittered off his pale chest. His eyes were bright blue but they quickly changed to a honey gold and a smirk spread across his face.

"Remember the plan bro. I don't want my little bro to go another five years without having his soul mate bound to him. It is wearing him down to keep the urge back." the same cocky tone shown through the new face he adorned, but it was still the same Gabriel.

"Fuck. This is real?" Dean muttered. He truthfully was scared to bind himself to one person for the rest of his life and past this life and well into the end of time.

"As real as my dick." Gabriel rolled his eyes and smoothed his hair back.

"Are you sure he won't recognize your ass?"

"He hasn't seen me since he learned to fly. As far he knows, I am dead. But if he is in that stage in the cycle I think he is, then he will be as feral as a wild horse."

Dean huffed and pulled on the cuffs.

"Did you have to go all out? Man I feel like I been through a meat grinder."

Gabriel crossed the distance and grabbed the handcuffed human by the neck and pinned him flat to the wall.

"You remember that you are the asshole that hurt my little bro's feelings earlier. He can't help if he acts like he is PMSing when he trying not to take right then and there. But yeah, it adds to the moment. Speaking of which, show time!" Gabriel winked at him and let go of the hunter that immediately started gasping for breath.

There was a couple bangs on the door that the archangel came through before it flew off the hinges and flew across the room, narrowly missing Dean. His heart rate spread up. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway. The tops of wings stood up about two feet above the figure and they were folded in. Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel/the vampire who is holding Dean captive, slinked up to Dean. He coyly smiled at Dean and gently caressed the hunters face. Gabriel flashed a smirk Cas' way. All of the sudden out of the shadows, five other vampires melted from the shadows and started to run towards the growling angel.

Cas stepped the rest of the way into the room. His wings spread out across the room. They looked like black liquid except for the outline of some of the feathers. Where his baby blue eyes usually reside was now nothing but electric blue energy. He was terrifying and Dean's face flushed bright red, well if you could see in the fucking room.

The five vampires circled the angel who was now fully in the room. They all bared their fangs and one of them rushed at the angel. Without a moment's hesitation, the angel was in a frenzy, he dodged left and right as all the rest of the vampires were following suit. He growled as he lashed out with his left wing, it cut through on the vampire's head like the wing itself was made of steel. Blood dripped from the longest flight feather but, the blood barely fell from the feather as Cas moved to the next enemy. He pounced on the one that was reaching for his neck.

Light erupted from the vampire's mouth and eyes and he was dead. Way dead.

Now there were two on him at once. One was biting his neck and the other was pulling on the black wings. Cas screamed in pain. He thrashed about, but the third one knocked him off his feet. Cas fell face down onto the concrete floor with a thud. The vampires held the angel down by two of them holding down his wings and the other having an iron grip on his neck.

The black haired 'vampire' smiled and chuckled at the angel who tried to budge the weight off of him so he could get to his human. Gabriel turned back to Dean, and he gently caressed the human with his pale hands. Dean felt his skin tingle and the sweat forming on his brow. Gabriel leaned in towards Dean, his breath warm against his lips. Behind him were the feral growls of the angel thrashing about trying to shake the vampires off of him. Gabriel smirked and sealed his lips over Dean's plump ones. Dean stared in shock as a burning sensation went through his body, almost agonizing, but as quick as it came, it was gone. Gabriel forced Dean's mouth open and forcibly put his tongue into Dean's mouth as it mapped at every inch of the human's mouth until he knew every crevice.

Behind Gabriel Dean could see Cas growling, his teeth were bared and he saw the expression in his eyes. He was hurting. Gabriel pulled away from Dean and winked at him before turning to face the pissed off angel.

"What's the matter angel? Can't handle your boyfriend being kissed by someone other than you?" Gabriel seductively walked towards the pinned angel and kneeled down beside him.

Cas thrashed and budged the captors a bit, "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him"

"Too late lover boy. Maybe I'll leave you alive long enough to watch me fuck him lifeless." Gabriel stood up and strutted back over to Dean.

Dean gulped and fidgeted trying to get away. He did not sign up for this. Gabriel smirked at him and Dean's mouth dropped wide open.

Behind the 'vampire', Cas had managed to throw the vampire's off of him. He let out a growl, his eyes flashing full of electric blue energy once more. All three of the vampires came lunging at him. He kicked one into the wall where you could hear the sickening crunch of bones. He spun around in a complete 360, his wings stretched outwards, and sliced the head off another as blood trembled down his feathers with the rhythm of his breathing. The third and final one was crouched and hissing. Castiel pulled his angel blade from the waist band of his pants and flung it, piercing the hissing bastard right in the heart.

After they were taken care of, Cas focused his attention back on Dean and the last vampire. He stalked towards him. His wings arched up slightly like a dog raising its hackles. Gabriel hunkered down a little more and bared his fangs.

"I said to fucking stay away from him." Cas growled and lunged forward at the vampire.

Before a blink of an eye the vampire disappeared in a patch of shadows. Cas stopped puzzled and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flung his body around, his left wing snapped out straight and slice the air like a razor. It found its mark. Gabriel's smirk fell from his face. His head fell from the rest of his body and melted into shadows. Cas straightened his back and tucked his wings back in and turned in to look at Dean. His deep blue eyes were back and they stared into Dean's emerald green orbs. He strode over to Dean and cupped Dean's face and sealed his lips across Dean's.

Dean closed his eyes and let Cas take over. Cas kissed him deeply, then hungrily. It was teeth clanking against teeth, and Cas pulling on Dean's bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth and Cas' slipped his tongue in and explored the wet cavern. He pulled away, and pressed his forehead against his human's, both their chests heaving.

"Dean…"Cas' grave voice was full of lust and was rough.

Dean looked into Cas' eyes. "I love you."

With that, Cas kissed him once more before breaking the cuffs from Dean's wrists. He touched his forehead with his fingers and healed the wounds adorning his lover's body. He slipped one arm behind his back and at the crook of his knees and lifted Dean up bridal style.

"I love you, too."

Cas spread his wings and they appeared back in the motel room with a flutter of wings. He threw Dean onto the bed and mojo'ed his own clothes off. He couldn't waste any more time. Dean's eyes grew wide at the size of the angel's cock.

"Damn." He smirked up at the angel and went to take off his own shirt.

Cas grinned and reached and touched Dean on his arm, his hand fitting perfectly over the red scar on it. Dean blushed as he felt the instant cold hair hit his cock. Son of a bitch couldn't wait and mojo'ed off his clothes too.

Cas straddled Dean on the bed and smashed his lips to Dean's. He slipped his hands into the hunter's short, sandy brown hair. He gripped the tuffs of hair hard and bared the hunter's neck to him. He kissed down the man's jaw, leaving a wet trail in his wake. He got to the pulse mark on his neck and sucked. Dean moaned out in pleasure. It felt so great. Cas continued his assault down the hunter's body. He let go of Dean's hair and Dean gripped the blanket. Cas had set to work on sucking on his left nipple as his right hand tweaked the right one. He sucked well until it was hard and Dean was gasping for breath. Never before had it felt this good. Cas let go on his nipple and continued down farther. He came face to face with Dean's cock. He grinned up at Dean and licked a strike from the base to the very tip. Precum caught on the tip of his tongue and happily swallowed the sweet nectar of his lover.

He took the whole cock into his mouth. He sucked, his cheeks hollowed out. Dean let out a cry.

"Fuck Cas!"

Cas smiled as much as he could with the hunter's cock in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as Dean thrusted a little into the angel's mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the silken back of his throat. A few sucks later, Cas pulled away with a slick pop. He looked up and bored into Dean's lust blown eyes with his equal lust blown ones.

"Go ahead. I want you. Need you, Cas. Always." Dean breathed out.

Cas nodded and reached back into his wings and rubbed his hand along an oil gland. He pulled his hand back and spread Dean's legs farther apart. He circled Dean's puckered entrance and pressed in with the first digit. Dean flinched by the time he made it to the first knuckle.

"Dean.." Cas stared up at the hunter, his voice filled with concern.

"It's okay. Just continue." Dean gasped out.

Cas continued to press his index finger in to the last knuckle. He moved his finger about, stretching him. He inserted a second finger and scissored him open even more. Dean groaned and was grasping the blanket tightly.

"Cas. Need. You. Now!" Dean barked at him.

Cas got more oil and used it as lube. He coated his whole dick in it. He pulled the hunter's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance. In one breath, He pushed in, slowly until he was balls deep. Dean grunted and tears flowed from his eyes. He felt like he was going to split in half. He was so full.

"God dammit, Cas! Fucking Move!" He screamed at him.

Cas started out with a slow rhythm of thrusts. He built up momentum and rocker harder into his lover. He reached down and ran his hand up and down up Dean's length to get his lover to cum with him. He felt so close. Dean grunted and released the blanket and fisted his hands in the mass of black feathers that were fluttering about and moaned Cas' name. Cas spoke deep in his native tongue, enochian. He was cussing the hunter under his breath. He caught Dean's lips in a hungry kiss. He pulled all the way out to the tip and thrust into him and cummed inside his lover. Seconds after Dean climaxed as well, his seed spilling all over his stomach and Cas' hand. Cas pulled his softening member out and rolled next to Dean, his wings finally dematerializing.

"Holy shit, Cas."

"Dean.."

Cas laid his head on the hunter's chest and curled up next to his warm lover's body. Dean turned over and held Cas' close, both ignoring the sticky mess on both of them.

"Are we?" Dean asked still catching his breath.

"Bound? Yes, Dean." Cas said snuggling closer to Dean. He felt like all the energy had rbeen drained from his being.

"I truly love you." Dean said kissing the sweaty forehead of his angel.

"I know. I love you too." Cas yawned and closed his eyes and Dean followed suit, both of them falling asleep in each other's embrace.

SPN-SPN-SPN

Sam was sitting at the torn apart bar, drinking a beer. Gabriel sat perched on a stool next to him, adorning his usual appearance of the golden locks and honey gold eyes and the stupid green jacket. He was sucking on his usual favorite, a cherry sucker.

"Think they bonded?" Sam asked

"Fuck yeah, Sammy. I could hear then from here." Gabriel laughed.

"About time those idiots did." Sam pulled the sucker from Gabe's mouth and sealed his lips over the archangel's cherry flavored ones before sticking the sucker back in the angel's mouth.

"Don't get me started to early Samster. We will be going all night!" Gabriel grinned.

"Maybe I can top this time." Sam pulled Gabriel into lap.

"Not in any lifetime sport." Gabe winked at the young hunter, put his sucker on the bar, and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
